You Changed My Life
by C3 Scarlet
Summary: Konohagakure finally lived peacefully, but what if a certain someone from the past decided to come back to the village? I suck at summaries. Please read and review. SasuIno. Rated T to be safe.
1. Unexpected Homecoming: In Ino's side

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the characters but I DO own this story and my OC named Miki

This was the first chapter of My fanfic called "You changed my life"

It was the second fanfic I published. Enjoy reading!

Chapter summary: The Konoha 11 finally became jounins and continued to live their lives. A certain Yamanaka was now the head of Konoha's interrogation. When she was called by the Hokage, she thought things will be better since this means that it was escaping loads of paperwork but what she doesn't know is that...

* * *

A slender woman in her twenties stood before a mirror admiring the gorgeous figure of hers. Her thick, smooth platinum blonde hair tied in a high ponytail flowed to the middle of her back and a strand was left covering her right eye. Her soft baby blue eyes with long elegant eyelashes contained aquatic fierceness with burning fire for passion. She turned around revealing the perfect curves on her creamy pale porcelain skin. She wore her purple ninja outfit that consists of a purple sleeveless blouse that reveals her stomach and an open-front purple apron skirt over a shorter black skirt with short fishnets shorts underneath. She also replaced her elbow warmers with fishnet ones and wears a pair of the same over her knees, and wore her own ninja sandals. She still looked like before except looking more matured and wearing the green flak jacket over her outfit and that she wore her forehead protector under her bangs. After she fixed herself, she ran downstairs towards the peaceful street of Konoha.

Ino Yamanaka was a jounin now along with the other members of Konoha 11. She became the head interrogation after she trained under Ibiki Morino for 4 years. Many of them changed after all those years. Ino-Shika-Cho still continued on. Choji finally became the head of the Akimichi clan and Shikamaru remained the same genius boy but now started to date Temori of Sunagakure, a member of the Sand siblings. Naruto, the hero of Konoha, finally saw through Hinata's feelings and 3 years ago, he asked her out. Sakura became the head of Konoha's hospital and found happiness with Lee realizing how he could make her happy. Neji grew feelings for the weapon mistress of Konoha and the talented female of team Gai, Tenten. Guess what? Shino was even dating the loyal Hana Inuzuka. Ino never found the love of her life since she was too busy in her job. She had grown from that silly childhood crush she shared with the pink-haired kunoichi back then for a certain someone… She didn't want to remember _that_ "traitor" anymore.

She sighed. "Oh, now I know why Tsunade-sama wants to escape all this paperwork back in the Hokage's office. It's hell!" She complained.

"Ino-sama, you have a visitor." Miki, an apprentice of hers approached kindly opening the door to reveal the standing Haruno. "Ohayo Sakura-sama!"

"Ohayo Miki-san!" Sakura greeted back and started to head to Ino's desk. "Hey pig! You look horrible." She commented as she approached her friend.

"Of course I do, baka. Try doing mountains of paperwork."

"Yeah. By the way, I came here to tell you that Hokage-sama wants your presence in her office, NOW." She emphasized the word "now" to show the blonde how important meeting the Hokage was.

Then suddenly, a small spark was shown in the mind-walker's eyes. "Sure! I'll go now Miki!" a suddenly energetic voice echoed as Ino punched her fist in the air.

"Eh? What a sudden change of mood you got there, pig." Sakura mumbled.

"H-hai. Take care Ino-sama!" Miki waved at the woman.

Ino entered the Hokage's office and felt its serious aura. "What might the errand be Hokage-sama?" she said warmly to at least lighten the mood a bit but it didn't work.

"Yamanaka Ino. You should be informed that this was a very serious situation." Tsunade said in a deep voice.

"H-hai Tsunade-sama." She whispered a little tensed about what might the old woman tell her.

"You may not be ready for this yet, but…. You are assigned to guard a missing-nin that came back last night."

'_c-could it be him? No. It can't be._' She thought standing stiffly.

"Yes. You are right about who you think it was." Tsunade's voice even grew more serious and the man standing behind the binds finally stepped out and revealed himself.

_Raven hair, Dark eyes, pale skin._

She gasped at what she saw and realized that he is who she think he is.

"He came back. _Uchiha Sasuke_ came back."

_"S-sa-sasuke…"_

* * *

End of chapter. Did you like it? Please share your thoughts about my story through reviews so that I can make it better.

Chapter 2 is out!


	2. Unknown Reasons: In Sasuke's side

This was the chapter 2 of my fanfic "You changed my life". I hope you like it!

Chapter Summary: Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know why he's there. he doesn't even know why he came back. The only thing he knows is that he was standing on the ground waiting for someone to see and capture him to the Hokage's office. But why? He became confused on his own actions. He searches for the answer within himself. Why?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke didn't know why he even decided to come back to Konoha in the first place. He knows that it will be hard for him to be accepted again since most of the people considered him a traitor. He even does himself. He knows that coming back will never be easy. It will only result to the painful memories coming back hurting the people that loved him the most. He didn't know why he was even standing there at the gate waiting for the time that an ANBU will see him and arrest him to the Hokage tower. He is confused why he decided to go back at the village he betrayed, to come and face the place he turned his back years ago. He thought about walking away and stop the foolishness of coming back but his feet held him there in place. He felt like something was dragging him to come back, like a voice was commanding him to face the people he betrayed once. He thought of turning around and running away from the place he was standing in right now but decided against it and carried his feet to cross the village's boundary. The last thing he knew is that he came with the ANBU of the very village he left 8 years ago.

The creaking door made Tsunade sit up straight alert of who might enter.

"Oh, Falcon, is there some important matter that you have to tell me?" she asked in a serious voice.

"Hai hokage-sama." The female ANBU nodded at her.

"Uchiha Sasuke. He came back." Another ANBU wearing the mask of a cat said and stepped a bit to the left to reveal the missing-nin.

Tsunade's eyes widened a bit but still maintained her composture.

She eyed the raven-haired man "I heard that you've finally taken revenge against your brother, Uchiha Itachi. I was also informed that you managed to kill Orochimaru." The blonde woman said in a low tone.

"Why did you come back Sasuke?"

"Hn. Because I want to."

"I want the truth behind your return."

"I already told you the whole truth. What else do you want?"

The 5th Hokage sighed "Then why do you want to come back?"

"Hn." _Still no answer._

"I don't know." Sasuke mumbled quietly avoiding the gaze of Tsunade.

He knows within himself that he told the old woman the exact truth. He doesn't even know himself why he chose to look back at the place he left and betrayed. He never knew within his heart why he came back and why he was even there.

_If he even has a heart after doing all those killings…_

Minutes later, he heard the door creek open to reveal a familiar face. He knew that he saw the woman before. He just couldn't remember who she is. Well maybe because the last time he saw the girl was 8 years before.

_Baby blue eyes. Long platinum blonde hair. Purple._

Then the past flashed in his mind:

_"Sasuke-kun!" the loud girly voice echoed through the halls of Konoha as the blonde kunoichi of rookie 9 wrapped her arms tightly around the Uchiha prodigy._

_"Get off him pig! Sasuke-kun's mine!" the angry voice of the pink-haired girl can be heard._

_"Oh really? Dream on forehead!" the blue-eyed blonde shot back."_

Suddenly, he recognized the woman standing before him.

Yamanaka Ino.

She is a jounin now? He can't believe it. Back in his childhood, he only thought of her as the loudmouthed, bossy girl that can't even beat the weakest enemy without the help of others.

_But maybe 8 years was long enough to make a difference._

When he felt that it's the time that he should finally reveal himself, he stepped out of the binds and took a step beside the Hokage. He can clearly show the shock and the emotions in the girl's eyes. He never actually expected his guard to be this woman when the blonde Hokage first mentioned to him that he will someone to be with as he was adapting to the new leaf village. The first people that came to his mind was Naruto, Sakura, or any other ninjas from the rookie 9 but not _her_.

He came to accept it anyway.

An hour ago, Ino took him to the park for a walk but they never really talked to each other. Minutes later, he heard the blonde girl ask something that caught his attention.

"Why'd you come back?" she avoided his gaze.

"Because I want to." He said simply.

"Stop fooling around me Uchiha. I mean… the real reason. Are you still planning to get your stupid revenge?" Ino asked seriously.

"Hn. It's already done."

"You're not answering my question."

"I already told you the answer."

"I want you to be more specific." The blue-eyed blonde demanded, now staring at his deep dark orbs.

_"Because I want to be reborn."_

* * *

End of chapter. Review please! I'll be looking forward to know your reactions and suggestions for this chap.

Chapter 3 is finished!


	3. A Warm Reunion: Team 7 Together Again

3rd Chapter here people! I hope you will enjoy reading it.

Chapter Summary: In the 1st day of Ino's mission, her and Uchiha prodigy met some familliar faces... A reunion is made!

* * *

The blonde kunoichi yawned as she stretched both her arms upward. She stood in front of the mirror grabbing her own hairbrush and combing her hair. The silky platinum blonde strands flew gracefully to her back but some were left in her face covering her right eye. She turned around and looked at the clock.

"7:30 am… Oh! I still have to do something in the Uchiha compound!" she shockingly said to herself as she rushed in tying her hair in a high ponytail with an orange rubber band and grabbed a clip to tuck her hair to the side. She rushed downstairs to find her father sitting on the counter of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Dad, I've got to go now! I'm supposed to start my mission early today." She waved goodbye to her father after she hugged him and kissed him in the cheek.

She ran fast and after a while, she reached the compound.

"Uchiha, are you awake?" she knocked loudly.

_No answer._

"Hey! At least say something will you?" she shouted impatiently. In the first day of her job, she was assigned to take Sasuke on a tour around the village and to do everything she can to make him accepted again for him to live a normal shinobi's life.

Yamanaka Ino isn't a patient kunoichi. She wants everything to go her way and run the way she likes it to. Waiting isn't her favorite hobby after all. As her temper got the best of her, she banged the door forcefully which made it swing open.

"Aaaaaah!" a loud high-pitched scream woke the Uchiha up.

"What's the matter Yamanaka?" he asked like everything seemed normal. She was looking down to her toes and her face was 10 times the shade of his former female teammate's hair. Confused, he looked at himself .

"Hn. Oh come on Ino. Don't tell me that you haven't seen a man in his boxers before! I mean you are a shinobi and you are living with your father." Sasuke lectured her.

Still blushing, Ino answered "Hmp! Whatever. Just wear something. The tour will start today."

_'He's right… But… Arghhh! What am I thinking?'_

After a few minutes, Sasuke got dressed and went out of the compound together with Ino.

"Do you think that everything will be fine?" He asked wanting Ino to answer.

"Hai. Just believe in yourself." The blue-eyed blonde nodded and gave him a slight smile.

As they walked through the halls of Konoha, gossips were heard and the traitor was given dirty looks by many. After a while…

"Ino-pig! Who are you wi-" Sakura stopped in front of the raven-haired nin with Naruto beside her. Her eyes widened with tears threatening to fall. Naruto on the other hand had a pained expression on his face as their former teammate looked at them emotionlessly.

"Sa-sasuke! You're… But why…." Sakura's body shook as she looked in her palms still confused of what's happening.

Suddenly, Naruto threw a tight hug to the Uchiha prodigy. "Hey teme! Why did you leave us? I hate you, you know? You left us and know, you will just come back like nothing happened!" he blurted out loudly as tears streamed on his face. On the last sentence, he threw a hard punch on Sasuke's face wich made him lose his balance.

"Naruto!" Ino stoped him but chose to let them handle the situation on their own. She will never know how the feeling was like when someone you loved with all your heart will leave you and then one day will come back just like nothing happened. Yes, she also felt a pang of pain when he left but these were his teammates. She will never know how strong their bond is.

Sakura continued to cry as she landed a hug on Sasuke. "Hey you. Why did you leave us? Why did you choose Orochimaru? Why did you choose power over your comrades? You're a fool yet there is me in the past thinking that you are the smartest man alive back then. I'm… I'm just glad you came back."

He felt it. Uchiha Sasuke felt the emotions flowing from his eyes. He never knew how precious his teammates really were to him if this didn't happen. He neverknew how much he even loved them before. Yes. The ice prince LOVED his teammates so much. He hugged the pinkette as tight as he can. Naruto joined the two of them. Ino smiled.

"Team 7 reuniting again. Maybe this won't be as hard as I think it wil be… I hope…" the Yamanaka looked at her friends.

After minutes of the drama, Sakura approached Ino. "Hey pig. Why are you with Sasuke?"

"He is my mission billboard brow. I will be his guardian until he became accepted in this village again." Ino answered simply.

"Really? Is that it? I mean, you still don't have anyone to be paired with right?" Sakura landed a light punch on Ino's arm which made the kunoichi eye her.

"Shut up with your fantasies Haruno."

"Hey Ino-chan! If you have Sasuke as a mission, then who will take care of the interrogation for know?" Naruto asked.

"Eh? Well I trust Ibiki-san and Miki-san to take care of it for a while. Besides, Otousan is just there if they needed a mind walker for interrogation. A good excuse for paperwork eh?" Ino winked at Naruto.

"Let's celebrate teme's return guys! Lt's go to Ichikaru's!" Naruto Invited.

"Don't make me pay for it baka! Pay for your own food!" Sakura reminded.

"Hai!"

'So Ichikaru's is still standing. Maybe my teammates didn't change after all.' Sasuke thought to himself as he smirked slightly.

Naruto and Sasuke walked ahead of the two kunoichi. After some time, Sakura teased Ino.

"Look Ino. I have Lee, Hinata has Naruto, Tenten has Neji, Temari of the Sand has Shikamaru and you have none? I thought you were supposed to be the first one to have a love life among us all. Why not date Sai?" The pink-haired kunoichi suggested which earned a sigh as a reply.

"Stop being silly Sakura. Besides, Sai isn't my type. Maybe in our chuunin days, yes, but now? I think the only reason why I got attracted to him was that silly Sasuke-crush." Ino explained.

"Then why not be with Sasuke-kun?" the kunoichi's emerald eyes scanned Ino's face for a reaction.

'She blushed! Maybe… she still has some feelings for him.'

"What? Don't be silly Sakura… I mean…. Whatever." Ino stuttered.

'Since when did I stutter like Hinata used to do?'

"Fine." Sakura said before the who had a hearty laughter.

"Hey guys, It's Ichikaru's!" Naruto reminded happily patting Sasuke's back playfully.

"Hn." The raven-haired man gave his friend a ghost of a smile.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you liked it!

I'm sorry if this chap is somewhat confusing or messed up (if it is).

Please review! I want to know how you feel about this story or what you think about it. I would love to hear your critisisms and comments.

I'll be working on the 4th chap soon!


End file.
